Endeavor
by Shiney Moon
Summary: Tahun 2314 di Heta Bylo adalah semuanya kecuali ketidaknyamanan. Semua masyarakat hidup berdampingan, sejahtera, dan makmur. Di luar dinding sana, di luar Heta Bylo, adalah kebohongan. Dan Gakeiran Rin ingin tahu kebohongan macam apa di luar sana… Juga di tanah surga yang sedang ia pijak.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

Jamais vu. Saat aku membuka mataku, deraian jamais vu menyelimuti mataku, kepalaku, dadaku, tanganku, kakiku. Satu. Dua. Tiga kali kedip. Hirup. Buang. Hirup. Buang. Aku lupa kemarin tanggal berapa.

Angin luar menerpa kulitku yang tidak terbungkus lengan baju. Gatal sekali untuk menutup jendela kamarku, tetapi, kalau aku beranjak kesana, nanti aku akan makin terkena angin. Lalu makin kedinginan.

Entah, hanya dalam lima milisekon, aku memutuskan untuk membenci dingin.

Tapi kebencian ini harus kutahan. Selimutku terlalu tipis, ia takkan bisa terus melindungiku dari hawa luar. Aku memaksa tubuhku yang lemas bangun, kakiku yang kaku untuk membawaku ke arah jendela, dan tanganku yang dingin untuk menutup jendela tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum tanganku benar-benar melakukan tugasnya, mataku mendiktekannya untuk berhenti. Langit abu-abu, awan hitam, bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang modern. Angin sore ini harusnya menawarkanku ketenangan dan ketentraman.

Namun yang bisa kuterima hanya déjà entendu.


	2. Act 1

_Act 1_

* * *

Kakiku terasa sangat ringan.

Laki-laksi berambut merah yang tersenyum mengejek kepadaku saat di garis _start_ tadi, sekarang sudah jauh, jauh, jauh di belakangku. Dari wajahnya sangat tampak kalau dia ingin sekali menyusulku. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tidak teratur, dan irama larinya juga sudah mulai berantakan. Bodoh. Dia menjadi payah karena akulah yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang.

Sekali lagi, bodoh.

Setelah melewati liku terakhir, sorakan langsung meletus di sekelilingku, tanda aku telah melewati garis _finish_. Orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan begitu melihatku keluar dari labirin tersebut dengan pandangan-pandangan yang tak dapat kuterka dengan pasti mana yang lebih mereka ingin tunjukkan. Beragam. Kagum? Takut? Bosan? Apa mereka tak pernah mengajari diri sendiri untuk menjaga mengeluarkan perasaan apapun melalui wajah?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, mempertemukan pandanganku dengan deretan lampu neon yang berpijar sangat terang tertempel di langit-langit yang terbuat dari metal. Tanpa aba-aba dan sadar, mulutku mengijinkan sebuah lenguhan keluar. Lama-lama, aku bosan dengan langit-langit itu. Ingin rasanya, kalau aku bisa, aku melompat dan merobek langit-langit itu untuk menghirup udara luar, kalau aku _bisa_.

Aku memasuki barak tentara wanita yang untungnya, selasarnya lebih bersih daripada barak milik lelaki. Karena ini barak, kami tidak terlalu diijinkan memiliki privasi, dengan pintu masing-masing bilik (yang kami lebih pilih sebut 'kamar') hanya terbuat dari kain dan dinding yang membatasi tiap kamar yang terbuat dari dinding tipis. Memang apa yang kita akan sembunyikan? Semua yang ada di barak ini adalah komrade. Kami akan terus bersama, bertempur, dan kami tidak perlu merasa kami harus menyembunyikan sesuatu karena... Kami akan terus _bersama_. Dalam satu hal.

Menyibakkan kain pintu kamarku, aku langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru elektrik yang terlihat telah lama menginginkanku untuk datang. Wanita itu melemparkan sebuah botol air mineral dingin kepadaku, tidak melihat arah lemparannya sama sekali untuk mengkalkulasi tepat atau tidaknya botol tersebut jatuh di tanganku dengan benar atau tidak.

"Hei, santai sedikit dong sekali-kali. Sudah berapa banyak orang sih yang kamu kalahkan?"

Aku minum dari botol tersebut. "Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Mungkin sekali atau dua kali, kamu harusnya biarkan mereka menang. Biarlah mereka merasakan bagaimana rasanya bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Atau membuat mereka menjadi arogan karena telah menang dari Gakeiran Rin?" Tawaku tanpa nada humor. "'Biarkan', kan? Kau memintaku untuk membiarkan mereka menang. Mereka yang bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mengalahkanku sedikitpun. _Mindset_. Sudah _set_ di pikiran mereka bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Kalau saja pemikiran itu bisa dihilangkan. Tidak berguna,"

Miki tertawa. Berbeda denganku, dia mempunyai nada perasaan dalam tawanya. Aku berjalan menuju kasurku yang berada di sebelahnya, duduk, dan menghadap untuk memandangnya yang juga sedang duduk di ujung kasurnya, dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Kadang aku tak tahu apa definisi dari senyum yang sebenarnya ketika aku bersama Miki. Senyumannya selalu sama, tetapi ada lekuk-lekuk emosi yang selalu berbeda. Dia senang? Dia tersenyum. Dia sedih? Dia tersenyum. Dia takut? Dia tersenyum. Dia membenci seseorang? Dia tersenyum. Dia marah? Bahkan dia tersenyum.

Tentu saja sekarangpun aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dia senyumkan.

"Rin," Mulainya. "Aku mulai merasa kalau kamu tak pantas untuk tidur di situ."

"Kenapa dengan kasurku?" Tanyaku sambil dua kali menepuk kasur yang bahkan tidak lulus standar untuk bisa disebut kasur.

"Seharusnya mereka bisa memberimu lebih. Kasur besar, bantal empuk, dan selimut tebal. Kamu berjasa banyak dan bahkan, tentara terbaik se-Ikon. Aku tidak mengerti."

Sebuah senyum kecil lewat dari bibirku. Aku berdiri. "Inilah kesetaraan, Miki. Aku suka apa yang mereka terapkan."

Kakiku membuat langkah kecil untuk keluar dari kamar kami dan untuk ke lapangan tembak. Saat telingaku menangkap derap langkah kecil selain milikku, senyumku tak lagi berukuran lima sentimeter.

* * *

"Rin, kamu dipanggil."

Aku melepaskan pandanganku dari senapan _sniper_ku. "Kenapa?"

Miki mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, dia hanya berpesan kalau kamu harus menemuinya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu serius, tetapi melihatmu sering dipanggil, kurasa yang ini juga bukan sesuatu yang bermasalah."

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan M24 _sniper rifle_ di tanganku ke dalam rak senjata. Dalam satu minggu, aku bisa dipanggil oleh pemimpin Ikon Militer, Letnan Jendral Kamui, sebanyak tiga atau empat kali. Fakta bahwa aku adalah tentara terbaik se-Ikon memang benar. Beliau suka memanggilku datang ke dalam kantornya bila ia ingin menugaskanku sesuatu, mendiskusikan keadaan latihan para tentara, atau hanya untuk menanyakan pendapatku. Jarang sekali aku dipanggil karena suatu masalah yang berkaitan denganku, oh tunggu—tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sekalipun Letnan Jendral memberikanku tatapan kecewa, amarah atau pasrah. Kalaupun iya, bukan padaku ia tujukan tatapan itu.

Entah kenapa aku merasa setiap kali aku memasuki kantornya, matanya sedikit bersinar.

Seolah aku satu-satunya bintang yang tersisa dari distopia ini.

"Silahkan duduk, Gakeiran." Ucapnya dengan matanya yang bersinar itu.

Aku duduk di kursi kulit hitam besar yang menghadap mejanya. Membiarkan udara ini hening sejenak. Meneliti seisi ruangan yang sudah kuhafal dengan baik. Lalu aku menatapnya balik. "Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan, Pak?"

"Sesuatu yang penting, kali ini." Konfirmasinya. "Katakan pada saya, Gakeiran, apa kamu merasa nyaman bekerja untuk Ikon ini?"

Kalau ada pilihan untuk menjawab bahwa aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang dekat dengan kata nyaman selama empat tahun berada di tempat ini, kalau ada penemuanku akan sesuatu yang bisa kunikmati di tempat ini,

"Tentu."

Sinar di matanya makin terang. "Saya tadi lihat. Shindo Akaito, kan? Kamu mengalahkannya. Dia mencuri awalan, tapi kamu tetap berhasil mendahuluinya. Yah, tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu di Labirin Lari."

Belum ada. Hanya belum ada saja, Letnan Jenderal. Setiap hari, penantangku berbeda-beda. Wajah yang berbeda dan motivasi yang berbeda. Ada yang benar-benar ingin melakukannya dan ada yang membuat taruhan sebelum melakukannya. Sudah lama aku dapat merasakan perasaan dan emosi mereka. Akan keinginan yang kuat, kecongkakan, gugup, penasaran, semuanya.

Kadang, aku tidak ingin memasuki labirin itu, hanya untuk tidak merasakan perasaan mereka.

"Dia terlalu percaya diri," Jawabku. "Yang dia inginkan hanya makanan tambahan gratis dari teman-temannya kalau berhasil mengalahkanku."

"Ah, begitu? Tapi saya akui saya senang bahwa ada penantang yang ingin menantangmu. Akhir-akhir ini hanya ada tiga, tambahkan Shindo, empat. Mungkin semua tentaraku sudah mulai berpikir bahwa butuh lebih dari sekedar kekuatan dan keberuntungan untuk menghadapimu, hm?" Ucap Letnan Jenderal Kamui dengan nada puas yang berusaha ia tutupi.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa kau tutupi dariku, Pak.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Pria berambut ungu tua itu bangga memilikiku di Ikonnya. Pria itu bangga memiliki seorang tentara yang ditakuti oleh semua tentaranya yang lain. Aku mencoba untuk ikut bangga bahwa aku tak bisa dianggap remeh, bahwa aku adalah tentara terbaik, bahwa aku satu-satunya tentara yang menjadi favorit pemimpin Ikon Militer ini, tapi naas. Aku pencinta kesetaraan, dengan atau tidak dengan pencapaianku.

Pria itu tidak menungguku untuk membalas perkataannya. "Saya ada misi baru untukmu untuk dua minggu lagi. Ada tiga orang yang dicurigai ingin memanjat keluar dinding perimeter, dan sebelum diketahui wajahnya, mereka kabur. Saya ingin kamu untuk menemukan dan menangkap mereka. Detail-detail akan saya berikan saat waktunya tiba. Kalau bisa, kamu juga yang akan melakukan penginterogasian."

Alisku naik sebelah. Bukan salah satu bentuk ketidaksetujuan, namun kebingungan murni. "Kenapa harus saya yang menginterogasi? Anda sebenarnya bisa membawa mereka ke Ikon Arbitrase untuk itu."

"Ah, Gakeiran," Letnan Jenderal memutar telunjuknya. "Saya tak ingin memberatkan Ikon mereka lagi dan lagi. Saya sadar kebanyakan kasus yang mereka tangani adalah komplotan tiga orang itu. Kali ini kita coba untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri, bagaimana? Karena, lagipula, komplotan itu lebih banyak berhubungan dengan Ikon ini daripada dengan Ikon Arbitrase, bukankah begitu?"

Kepandaianku dalam menjaga air mukaku tidak bisa dipungkiri. Aku tahu dia bukannya tidak ingin memberatkan Ikon pengadil hukum itu, melainkan menginginkan kasus ini ditangani dengan makin serius dan dengan cara 'Ikon Militer'. Entah. Mungkin Letnan Jenderal sudah capai dengan gerakan para orang itu, yang sangat terobsesi untuk pergi keluar dari dinding perimeter kota ini.

Para pemberontak. Kami memanggilnya itu. Para tentara di Ikon ini punya tugas yang masing-masing berbeda sesuai kelompoknya, namun satu yang selalu sama di tiap kelompok adalah menangkap pemberontak. Kata-kata yang ditanamkan pada otak kami adalah, 'kau lihat, kau tangkap.' Pemberontak biasanya bukan tugas berat untuk kami, tapi akhir-akhir ini, jumlah mereka makin banyak, dilihat dari usaha-usaha mereka yang mulai merepotkan. Mereka begitu gigih untuk membuat kami bekerja keras untuk menjaga mereka. Melindungi mereka dari apa yang ada di luar sana.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa mereka tidak pernah mendengar pepatah '_curiousity killed the cat_'?

"Kenapa saya?" Ulangku.

"Saya membutuhkan seorang tentara sepertimu. Yang gesit, kuat, dan mempunyai kecerdasan emosional. Kamu adalah berlian bagi Ikon ini, dan inilah saatnya kau memancarkan sinarmu. Saya memercayaimu." Akhirnya dengan sebuah senyuman mantap.

Bukan karena empat tahun aku menjadi teman sekamar Mikilah yang membuatku tahu apa arti senyuman pria pemimpin Ikon pelindung kota ini. Bukan karena usaha persisten gagalku untuk menerjemahkan semua senyuman Mikilah yang membuahkan hasil untukku bisa membaca arti senyum orang lain. Aku membaca perasaan, bukan senyuman.

Pria itu meradiasikan keyakinan yang menular. Ia yakin bahwa aku bisa membawa semua ini sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

Menolak misi baru ini adalah suatu kesalahan fatal. Letnan Jenderal Kamui memercayaiku lebih dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Dan ia memercayaiku bukan untuk misi yang _ini_.

* * *

_++ End: Act 1_

* * *

**_Author's Note: aha, hai, cerita bersambung baru oleh… Shiney! Beritahu saya kesan pesan kalian tentang cerita baru ini lewat review, oke? Saya ingin dengar dari kalian! Peringatan awal: ada beberapa materi mungkin agak berat untuk dimengerti di depannya, _so, watch out!**

**_/terus melupakan bagaimana caranya update fic yang lainnya, hiks/ by the way, cover art ini bukan milik saya. Milik _Centrist 8_. Saya hanya mengedit-edit saja, hehe. :3_**

**_Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan kesan sangat diapresiasi. Cao!_**


	3. Act 2

_Act 2_

* * *

Saat aku kembali ke kamarku dari ruang latihan, aku menemukan Miki sudah terlelap. Mungkin semua para wanita di barak inipun juga pasti begitu. Aku terlalu lama fokus untuk melatih kemampuan bela diriku di ruangan itu terlalu lama. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti saat aku baru sadar bahwa tinggal akulah satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan dan jam dinding besar telah memapangkan empat bilangan merah besar-besar, 02.17. Pagi.

Aku merebahkan diriku dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Capai iya, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat diriku tidur. Pikiranku masih berlari-lari dan melompat kesana kemari. Memaksaku untuk tetap terjaga demi aktivitas mereka. Aku mencoba untuk mengayunkan kakiku pelan-pelan di udara, tidak memperdulikan bunyi kasur yang muncul tiap kakiku mendarat, tapi tetap tak menghasilkan kantuk. Aku tidak pernah ada masalah terhadap tidur pagi-pagi, tapi selalu ada terhadap bangun pagi-pagi. Ugh.

"Rin...?"

Suara yang mengantuk itu membuatku menggulingkan tubuhku ke arah kiri, ke arah dimana aku bisa menghadap Miki, yang ternyata sedang menghadapku juga. Matanya setengah terbuka, murni sehabis bangun tidur.

"Oh, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Ucapku pelan sambil merebahkan kakiku.

"Kamu emangberisik. Tapi bukan karena kamu, kok." Gumam Miki.

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Lalu?"

"Ada monster."

"Monster?"

"Iya. Badannya besar, semua darinya hitam gelap, dan matanya merah. Di tangannya ada tombak. Dia mengejarku... Terus dan terus."

"Kamu... Mimpi buruk?"

Dia mengangguk kecil. Aku tak menggerakkan tubuhku, bahkan jemariku sedikitpun, untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya. Dulu, aku juga pernah mengalami mimpi buruk. Berseri-seri mimpi buruk yang membuatku tidak terlalu senang untuk tidur. Tetapi, aku belajar untuk menjadi semakin kuat dan tegar dari mimpi-mimpi itu, sampai akhirnya aku punya kekuatan untuk memblokir semua mimpi buruk. Untuk mengabaikannya. Untuk menerimanya lalu membuangnya begitu saja.

Dan aku ingin Miki untuk semakin kuat.

"Minumlah segelas air sebelum kamu tidur lagi, Miki." Aku membalikkan badanku darinya dan menarik selimutku sampai leher. Lalu mencoba tidur.

* * *

Kutiup peluitku saat satu orang berhasil di-_take down_ dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi selama tiga detik. Aku menaikkan tanganku dengan lima jari rapat kepada masing-masing.

"Pemenang _sparring_ keempat, Otodamaya Nitarou." Sahutku, memberi Otodamaya tepuk tangan dan sorakan gembira dari para tentara lainnya yang mengamati _sparring_ tersebut.

Otodamaya tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya antusias sembari turun dari _ring_. Begitu terprediksi bahwa dia sangat bangga akan dirinya sendiri dan apa yang telah ia capai. Semangatnya patut diberi jempol. Tetapi, satu yang aku benci darinya, dia tidak memberi lawan _sparring_nya penghargaan sama sekali. Dia membiarkannya begitu saja tergeletak di _ring_, bernafas berat, dan babak belur. Tak ada bantuan untuk berdiri, salam, atau bahkan tengokan sekali untuknya. Yang ia berikan sebelum membalikkan badannya hanyalah sebuah senyuman meremehkan.

Memang posisiku bukan untuk memerintah-merintah mereka. Tetapi sebagai Bintang 10, sejak pertama kali dari Bintang 4 langsung dipromosikan menjadi Bintang 10, aku punya tugas. Untuk memastikan bahwa komradeku bisa bertempur dan stabil secara fisik dan emosional.

Aku menjatuhkan papan jalanku yang berisi data-data kemajuan para komradeku di lantai dan berjalan ke atas _ring_ dan membantu laki-laki krempeng babak belur itu untuk berdiri. Lalu aku memandang lurus.

"Otodamaya, kembali ke sini." Sahutku lantang dengan emosi netral, membuat suasana yang awalnya ramai dan riuh karena kemenangan lelaki itu menjadi sunyi senyap.

Rombongan Otodamaya berhenti berjalan dan memandangku dengan antisipasi. Otodamaya memisahkan dirinya dari rombongannya dan perlahan berjalan kepadaku, postur tegap, lalu mengunci matanya dengan mataku. Memberiku kesempatan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Ada apa, Gakeiran?" Ucapnya lepas.

"Naiklah. Aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu dari bawah sana." Balasku lebih lepas darinya.

Otodamaya menenggak ludahnya dan menaiki ring, lalu berdiri menghadapku. Di matanya banyak sekali pertanyaan untukku. Pertanyaan untukku beberapa dan pertanyan untuk dirinya sendiri juga beberapa. Mungkin rentetan _Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Aku menepuk bahu laki-laki yang kubantu berdiri tadi. "Turunlah. Kamu tak apa jika kuminta kamu untuk tidak mengompres memarmu dulu? Tolong catat waktu _sparring_ kami."

Dengan begitu, mata Otodamaya dan laki-laki tersebut membelalak. Laki-laki tersebut mengangguk berkali-kali dan buru-buru turun dari _ring_, membiarkanku berdiri berdua dengan lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut. Dia dapat menstabilkan ekspresi di wajahnya, namun wajahnya yang memucat tidak bisa dibohongi.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Aku membiarkan gestur tubuhku yang menjawab, meski kutahu dia tak akan tahu arti penyampaianku. Aku mundur tiga langkah dan memposisikanku dalam posisi siaga _hand-to-hand combat_. Beberapa detik kemudian, Otodamaya akhirnya melakukan hal yang serupa, namun kepalan tangannya bergetar.

"3... 2..." Wasit baru kami menghitung mundur.

Ah, _stance_ Otodamaya kenapa jadi lemah begini?

"1!"

Dua dari kami memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan _offense_. Kami memutar _ring_ perlahan, mata saling terkunci pada satu sama lain, menunggu momen yang tepat untuk mengaum. Dia meneliti gerakanku dalam-dalam seakan aku adalah kartu joker yang menunggu untuk dikeluarkan. Begitu _steady_ dan berkalkulasi.

Tapi, dia dunia asli peperangan, kalau kau selama ini berdiri di depan musuh, kemungkinan adalah kau akan ditembak dari belakang oleh musuh lainnya.

Maka aku langsung berlari kepadanya secara _zigzag_. Ketika aku sudah beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya, Otodamaya sudah melayangkan kepalan tangannya padaku. Oh, tapi itulah apa yang sudah kuprediksi. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan karena dia melakukan serangan lebih dari sekali. Dia kaget. Terintimidasi. Reaksi wajar dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan pendekatan yang kilat.

Tanganku menggenggam keras lengannya dan menariknya kepadaku, membolehkanku untuk memberinya sebuah _uppercut_ pada rahangnya. Otodamaya menahan rasa sakitnya dengan memutar balik lengannya untuk bisa mendapatkan tanganku, memutar-mutarkan aku lalu melemparku. Dengan gesit aku meroda sehingga aku tidak perlu terjatuh dan berdiri dengan keadaan sempurna, _defense stance_ langsung kugunakan sambil mengatur asupan nafas yang kuhirup dan kubuang. Menjaga agar adrenalin tidak ikut campur dalam _sparring_ ini.

Otodamaya berlari ke arahku dan melompat dengan kepalan tangannya yang dikhususkan untukku seorang. Dengan kalkulasi yang cepat, aku mengambil sedikit langkah ke depan dan meninju sekuat tenagaku pada perutnya sesaat sebelum dia bisa jatuh ke ring, sebelum dia bisa melukaiku. Otodamaya ambruk, mengerang kesakitan. Aku menekan satu kakiku di atas dadanya dan menengok ke arah sang wasit baru yang menggantikanku untuk sementara.

Suasana ramai dengan bisikan-bisikan kagum dan ketakutan.

"Berapa lama _sparring_ ini berlangsung, Hageno?" Tanyaku jernih dan lantang.

"Oh! Uh, um," Hageno menatap _stopwatch_ milikku lalu mengembalikan pandangannya. "Dua menit empat detik!"

"Dua menit empat detik," Ulangku, menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan yang kini terlalu keras untuk dipanggil bisikan lagi. "Otodamaya. Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat belajar untuk menghargai orang lain, menghargai sesama komrademu, kau tidak akan punya seseorang untuk meng_back-up_mu di peperangan asli, tidak peduli berapa jumlah bintangmu. Kau akan bertahan hanya dua menit empat detik di luar sana. Kau akan mati dan tak ada yang sudi menguburmu karena kau tidak pantas untuk diberikan penghargaan. Paham?"

"P-paham," Pekiknya pelan.

Aku melepaskan kakiku dari dadanya dan turun dari _ring_. Seketika, _ring_ yang awalnya dikerumuni oleh para tentara, sekarang membelah kerumunan mereka untuk ruang berjalanku. Aku langsung mengambil _stopwatch_ dan papan jalanku dari dekapan Hageno.

"Untukmu, aku harap kau akan latihan lebih keras lagi. _Stance_mu masih lemah dan jangan pernah takut untuk memberikan pukulan." Ucapku. "Kalian semua, pergi ke pos latihan masing-masing. Jangan menggerumbul di sini terus dan menggosip seperti ibu-ibu tua begitu."

Dengan itu, baik Hageno maupun para tentara lainnya langsung mengacir menjauh dariku ke pos latihan mereka masing-masing. Aku melepas nafas lagi. Kulirik _ring_ yang sudah agak jauh dariku, dan belum ada tanda-tanda Otodamaya bangkit. Oh, ayolah, aku tak meninjunya sekeras itu, kan?

* * *

Sisa hariku diisi oleh mengamati perkembangan fisik para tentara, memastikan tidak ada yang membolos dari pekerjannya, dan tentunya, melatih diriku sendiri. Sudah lama aku tidak _sparring_ semenjak Otodamaya. Kuakui, itu adalah suatu momen yang dapat kunikmati, meski hanya dua menit lamanya. Akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada yang mau mengajukan dirinya menjadi lawanku. Mengecewakan. Hanya karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka mempunyai Bintang yang ada dibawahku.

Kalau saja pangkat Bintang tersebut tidak pernah dicetuskan, mungkin aku akan mempunyai lebih banyak komrade yang pemberani.

"Riiin! Hei, Rin!"

Suara melengking yang satu-satunya bisa kutoleransi itu membuatku mengalihkan fokusku sejenak dari samsak yang tengah kutinju. Aku tidak perlu memutar badanku untuk mengetahui kehadiran teman sekamarku yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku dengan pakaian tentaranya yang lengkap, minus helm hijaunya. Aku selalu ingat dia selalu ogah untuk memakainya selain di luar bangunan Ikon Militer.

"Bukannya jam segini kamu harusnya masih berpatroli, Miki?" Kataku sambil terus meninju samsak.

"Eh, Kapten Sukone hari ini sedang ada di kantor Letnan Jenderal. Entah apa. Kurasa bukan hal yang baik. Kemarin ada yang melapor dia tengah mabuk di jalanan." Jawab Miki lalu ikut latihan meninju bersamaku dengan samsak yang ada di sebelahku. "Jadi sementara Kazune yang ditunjuk untuk mengawasi kami. Tapi lama-lama aku bosan. Aku kesini saja untuk latihan, toh Kazune enggak akan tahu."

Aku menghela nafas. "Kalau Letnan Jenderal tahu akan hal ini, bisa-bisa kamu yang selanjutnya dipanggil ke kantornya."

"Tidak akan." Dari ujung mataku, aku dapat menangkapnya tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum lagi. Aku masih tetap tak dapat membaca arti senyumnya. Sesuatu yang kadang membuatku kesal.

Kami berdua tergelut dalam keheningan yang diramaikan dengan bunyi samsak kami yang terkena gaya pukul oleh kepalan tangan kami. Dari hawa yang ditangkap oleh kulitku, aku menghitung-hitung bahwa sekarang sudah sore, sekitar jam empat-an. Biasanya patroli Bintang 5, Bintang milik Miki, dan Bintang 8 berakhir jam delapan malam sebelum berganti _shift_ dengan anggota Bintang 5 dan 8 yang lainnya. Mungkin kali ini aku akan membiarkan kelepasan Miki. Dari laporan Kapten Sukone, Miki melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik daripada komradenya. Setiap hari, dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam delapan malam, dia tidak pernah datang kembali ke dalam bangunan. Karena kejanggalan itulah salah satu dari dua alasan aku membiarkannya lepas, bukan karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang ingin selalu berada di sampingku.

"Oh ya, Rin," Mulainya meskipun tangannya masih sibuk dengan samsak. "Tes Ikon mulai hari ini, loh. Besok pemilihannya. Dan lusa... Upacara Penyambutan! Lusa kita akan dapat teman-teman baru lagi!"

"Komrade, maksudmu." Koreksiku.

"Iya, itu juga. Komrade dan teman. Yey! _Are you excited_?"

"_Excited? The newbies are only going to push me to work harder_. Kan aku yang akan menentukan Bintang mereka. Berpuluh-puluh calon tentara dan aku harus mengamati tiap gerak-gerik mereka."

"Ah, hepi sedikit, kenapa? Aku saja enggak sabar! Mungkin kali ini ada yang bisa kuajak ngobrol tentang buah ceri? Karena, yaa kamu tahu, entah kenapa kamu tidak suka ceri."

"Ceri tidak pantas diobrolkan."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Karena rasanya tidak enak."

Miki mendengus. "Begitu juga dengan jeruk."

"Hei, tarik itu kembali."

"Ceri lebih enak daripada jeruk."

Aku berhenti meninju samsak dan menatap Miki dalam-dalam. "Oh, kamu akan menyesali kata-katamu."

Miki langsung tersenyum lebar dan lari dariku, tahu aku akan mengejarnya. Kami berlarian di sekeliling bangunan, tidak peduli dengan pandangan para tentara lainnya karena undangan tawa Miki yang menggelegar. Miki berlari lebih lincah dariku, membuatku berpikir bahwa dia tidak pantas menjadi Bintang 5 saja. Sesekali, aku hampir menangkapnya, namun ia selalu berhasil lolos. Kami terus-terusan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak merasa terugikan dengan kejar-kejaran yang tidak ada maknanya ini.

Karena tiap kali Miki menengok ke belakang, meskipun hanya sejenak, giliran aku yang tersenyum.

* * *

Malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk menggantikan posisi Kazune yang sedang menjalani dua _shift_. Rupanya Kapten Sukone masih belum bisa bergabung dengan tim Bintangnya, entah karena terkena suspensi atau apa. Karena dia telah bekerja lama dan aku bosan, aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang kembali ke barak dan yah, menggantikan posisi Kapten Sukone.

Kota Heta Bylo malam ini bisa dibilang cukup menenangkan. Udaranya agak dingin, sepi, dan menampakkan hawa kedamaian. Memang inilah yang kami inginkan, kesepian, karena aturan _curfew_—jam malam, bagi para masyarakat adalah jam sepuluh malam sudah berlaku dari lima menit yang lalu. Kalau masih ada yang berkeliaran di luar batas jam malam, kami harus membawa mereka ke Ikon Arbitrase untuk diinterogasi. Memang aturan jam malam sudah berlaku sejak lama, tetapi dari beberapa tahun ini kami mulai menangani masalah ini makin serius, berkenan dengan melonjaknya aktivitas para pemberontak. Antisipasi kalau mereka pemberontak saja.

Lampu-lampu di trotoar bersinar sangat terang, menandingi sinar rembulan. Pemerintah sengaja mendesainnya seperti itu, agar pada saat malam hari kalau ada pemberontak yang sedang berkeliaran diam-diam bisa dengan sigap kami lihat dan kejar. Baikkah? Aku tidak tahu. Pribadi aku tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu. Terangnya kota ini malah mencoba membuatku untuk lupa bahwa Bulan dan Matahari adalah lampu dunia ini yang sebenarnya.

Sudah tiga jam aku dan komradeku berjalan berpatroli mengelilingi kota ini, dan seperti biasa, tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Berbeda dengan tiap kali kalau aku tidak berpatroli, pasti ada saja yang berkeliaran, masyarakat ataupun pemberontak.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah lari seseorang. Pastinya bukan dari grup patroli kami karena kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk melangkah secepat itu kecuali saat terjadi pengejaran.

Aku menaikkan tanganku dan mengacungkan dua jari untuk digerakkan dua kali ke atas dan bawah. Komradeku menangkap sinyalku dengan cepat. Lima dari mereka maju dari barisannya dan berjalan cepat bersamaku menuju sumber suara tersebut, berhati-hati untuk tidak terlalu menimbulkan suara yang kencang dengan sepatu _boots_ kami. Kami terus mengejar sosok misterius itu meskipun sang sosok tahu bahwa ada kami yang mengikuti ekornya. Gang demi gang, area luas menjadi area sempit, dan kemudian kami menemukannya. Mengucilkannya.

Di ujung jalanan yang buntu itu, berdirilah seseorang yang membelakangi kami dengan berpakaian kaus biru dongkar, celana jeans, dan memakai kupluk hitam. Dia tak terlalu tinggi, tapi dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, orang ini adalah laki-laki.

Aku membidik _shotgun_ku pada lelaki itu. "Jangan bergerak. Angkat tanganmu."

Laki-laki itu diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. "Oh, suara ini. Gakeiran Rin, bukan?"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Dia mengetahuiku hanya dengan... Suaraku? "Benar. Sekarang letakkan kedua tanganmu di belakang kepalamu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan menembakmu."

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Kamu tidak akan bisa."

Aku baru saja akan membuktikan bahwa dia salah, tetapi dia telah melempar sesuatu pada kami terlebih dahulu, yang ketika berkontak dengan tanah, mengeluarkan asap tebal putih yang berbau kimia. Aku meluncurkan tembakanku, tetapi sepertinya tidak mengenai bagian tubuhnya sama sekali. Komradeku terbatuk-batuk, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka jatuh ke tanah. Gawat. Gas ini bukan sekedar kamuflase sementara saja, namun obat bius juga.

Aku memakai maskerku cepat-cepat dan berlari ke ujung jalan buntu dimana laki-laki itu baru saja berdiri. Kosong. Dia hilang. Tanganku menyentuh tembok yang ada di depanku dan mataku mengajak untuk memandang ke atas.

Laki-laki itu memanjat dinding setinggi ini. Dan dia berhasil kabur.

Pemberontak.

Tapi kenapa pemberontak itu mengetahui namaku? Dan terlebih lagi,

Kenapa aku seperti pernah mendengar suaranya?

* * *

_++ End: Act 2_

* * *

**_Author's Note: And there you go! Dibalik sebuah cangkang yang keras, pasti ada hati yang lunak. Oh and, Nitarou Otodamaya is an UTAU. An actual one._**

**_Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca! Kalau sempat, tumpahkan saran, kritik, atau komentar lewat review._**

**_Sampai jumpa di act selanjutnya!_**


End file.
